Take me
by Laserfire
Summary: Mockingjay spoilers! After Prim's death, Katniss is losing control. There's only one person she can turn to. Galeniss ONE-SHOT!


**Mockingjay spoilers!A different ending to Mockingjay. As most of you will know if you've read some of my hunger games stories that I love Galeniss so three guesses what this is going to be about!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**After Prim's death, Katniss is losing control.**

**Take me.**

I crumple to the ground in a heap as dread, fear and loss wash over me. She's gone. She, right in front of me, left. The girl this revolution started for is gone.

The screams I release do not affect me. Primrose Everdeen's life was worth thousands more than mine, than anyone's. The sweetest, most nurturing girl I have ever met. And now she's gone.

I throw arbitrary objects, sending them smashing against the wall against the door, against anything I see as a threat. Something to keep me locked up forever.

I want death.

There is nothing on earth that could make me change my mind. My throat closes up because it can't handle the screams I release but I scream and scream until my voice cracks down and even then I use the breath left in my body to add more. I want them to see my pain. I want them to rid me of it, even though I deserve it. I let my little sister die.

The door behind me opens slowly and I turn to see a most familiar figure. I'm not sure at all if I would scream at him if I were able to but I stay silent, watching his eerie movements take him closer to me. He doesn't speak. He just stares at me, no emotion showing on his face. I realise I am doing the same.

"Are they going to kill me?" I breathe.

He blinks back a tear. That gets my hopes up.

"They can't," his voice cracks, "nobody wanted Coin anyway. If you hadn't done it, somebody else would've."

I recognise the soft honesty in his voice. A boy that has only ever lied to me once. A boy I have lied to countless times, be it about the haul or something bigger.

Gale. Hawthorne. The name brings back so many happy memories to me but one does not even feature him but it makes me recoil from him. His hands are shaking. So are mine.

"You loved me." I say quietly, my head deciphering as to whether this statement is true or not.

" I love you." He agrees softly, a tear running down his cheek. I know it's not for me. It's for Prim. Her name in my head makes my organs jump. I turn my head away from him and from my mouth erupts a mountain of vomit.

I want to stay beside it, make myself suffer more but his strong arms pull me up away from it. He loves me. A small bit of breath returns to me and I manage a small scream.

He lifts me into the Capitol designed bathroom and plonks me in front of the toilet as I hurl again, emptying my insides into the shiny, white bin. He holds my hair back as I do. I don't move away from him. Why should I? He has done nothing but good for me. Prim. I splutter down the toilet at the mention of her abscence.

He drops my hair softly back onto my shoulders.

"Do you want to take a shower?" He asks. I shake my head. Instead of pursuing it, he grabs a towel and presses it to my face, kneeling opposite me. He wipes the traces of it away and dumps the towel on the ground.

Another memory floods back to me.

"You said you saved her." I croaked.

"No, Katniss," he says, "I killed her."

His bomb. His design. "What does it matter? You'll always be thinking about it." He said. I cough.

"I'll always be thinking about it?" I say facing him straight on. It's clearly a question.

"You love me?" I ask. He nods.

"But you loved her more." He answers.

He stands and I think he's about to leave.

"Gale." I croak. He looks at me, his face filling with remorse.

"Where are you going?" I ask standing up to face him. He's grown, I think.

He bites his lip slightly.

"District 2, I think. I got a job."

I cough.

"Where am I going?" I demand.

One word shocks me.

"Home."

I can't face that place alone, not without Prim, not without him.

"Take me with you." I say, not pleadingly but indifferently. He blinks.

"Katniss..." He starts but I don't want to hear it.

"No," I say, "I don't care anymore. My mother won't care if I'll leave. Peeta won't...Peeta?"

He inhales.

"He left yesterday. He wants to find his parents remains. I told him he wouldn't find anything but he wants to see himself. Like you did," he pauses, "You could still have a life with him, Katniss. He still loves you."

I freeze, Love.

"But I..." I start, images of Prim flooding my brain, "I love..."

He frowns slightly and walks slowly back towards the door.

"Don't leave me." I beg and he stops. I rush forward, my mind finally clearing.

"I'll take you to Peeta." He promises but I shake my head rapidly.

"No," I say, "no, no, no, no." I continue and he sits me down on my bed as he starts to clean up my vomit.

Peeta. Peeta Mellark. My so-called lover. He tried to kill me. He tried to kiss me. I kissed him. The Hunger Games. I smash the lamp lying on the table against the door and Gale looks up, alarmed.

He tries to calm me down, but I think he knows that being with Peeta will hold too many bad memories for me, the Games, Rue, everyone who died will live in him to me, and in me to him.

"Prim." I say. Gale nods slowly and I can tell by this small action that he loved her. Loved her like his own sister. Loved her like I love Posy, Vick and Rory together.

"Prim." I say again.

He little blonde plait, her beautiful eyes. Her.

He closes his eyes.

"You'll never believe how sorry I am." He whispers and the honest pain in his voice is shocking to see someone as strong as Gale fall like this.

He bites his lip.

"I'll take you to Peeta tomorrow." He repeats but I shake my head.

"No," I whisper, sure of myself, "no. Take me with you."

And as I press my lips to his tear-soaked lips, I know I've made the right choice.

**Okay, not the nest but it's a Galeniss one-shot and I felt I needed an alternative ending. I hope you liked it and please give me your feedback.**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
